1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a projection apparatus.
2.Description of Related Art
A large-sized image would be displayed by utilizing a plurality of displays or a plurality of projection apparatuses in the market nowadays. For instance, the large-sized image is displayed together by a large-sized image apparatus assembled by a plurality of displays in an array, or projected by a plurality of projection apparatuses as to project a non-paralleled consecutive image in conventional art.
The projection apparatus is a relatively smaller apparatus capable of projecting a large-sized image having a size significantly larger than one displayed by an ordinary flat display. The large-sized image would be projected for a group viewing as to facilitate in conference meetings, report presentations, and lectures. Therefore, a major reason why the projection apparatus has been irreplaceable in the display field. Further, in recent years, the projection apparatus has also become an indispensable part of the home theater.
In order to generate the large-sized image such as an expansive larger-sized image stitched by M×N images, M×N projection apparatuses at different locations are utilized in conventional art to respectively project the M×N images, so as to display a plurality of non-coplanar images. However, utilizing the M×N projection apparatuses means that an overall size thereof is increased by more than M×N times while the costs are increased by at least M×N times.
In addition, the invention is related to conventional technologies as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,652, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0206697 and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201219850.Accordingly, how to effectively lower the cost for providing a plurality of images which are not coplanar has become an important issue to be solved for the manufacturers.